super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpy Hooves
On-Screen Appearance Careful, Derpy! Derpy will enter the match hopping on a raincloud. There is a chance she can shock the opponent who entered first Special Attacks Neutral Special - "Muffin" Mare Derpy will try her best to make a muffin. She will end up making a green brick which can be thrown like a heavy projectile. There is a chance she'll make actual Muffins which are fast, hot projectiles. Muffins can be eaten Side Special - Laser Eyes Derpy will shoot lasers from her eyes. Unlike R.O.B. or any other laser-involved moves, Her lasers shoot in left and right directions. You can tilt Derpy's eyes to change the direction. You can beam the lasers longer by holding don the B button, But Derpy will build up damage for herself. Opponents can hit you with a projectile when in your shooting stance Up Special - Destructive Flight Derpy will fly around in a weird, loopy way. Press B to drop mail or Press Side B to crash land onto an opponent Down Special - Sitting Down Derpy will simply sit on the ground. Sounds simple right? WRONG! If an opponent is close to Derpy, Derpy will create a hole in the ground that opponents might fall through or get buried. Derpy will fall through her own hole if you spam this move too much Final Smash - Dropping Stuff Derpy will fly up and drop a potted plant (5% Damage) an Anvil (25% Damage) and finally, A Piano (100% Damage) The most damaged opponent will get hit with the piano. Derpy will fly down back to the stage KOSFX KOSFX1: NOOOOO!! KOSFX2: My Bad! Star KOSFX: DERPY WANT MUFFINS!!! Screen KOSFX: Ooh! Taunts Up: I just don't know what went wrong! Sd: Cupcakes...aren't for BREAKFAST! Dn: *Eats a Muffin* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Enjoying a Muffin* Victory 2: *Cheers then falls into hole* Victory 3: *Says "Yay!" when holding a muffin* Lose/Clap: *Sad, crying* Lose/Clap 2: *Sad, Looking at the ground* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Hops on a raincloud Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - WHO TOOK THEM!? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Rage Scream *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP:FiM logo Victory Music MLP:FiM THeme Kirby Hat Derpy's hair and Derp Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Muffin Pawlette Swaps *Default *Lyra colors (G) *Derpy Dash (B) *Big Macinderp ® *DJ Derp3 *Derpy Pie *Dr. Whooves colors *Derpy Doo Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:YouTube Poops Category:Female Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Hero Category:Cute Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:X Horniness Category:Equestria Category:Memes